Pour l'amour d'une rose
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Les disputes peuvent briser un couple, serais-ce le cas pour eux aussi ?... AphroditeXShaka, Yaoi.


Je ne sais pas comment l'idée met venu car ce n'est pas un couple très répandu je pense... Je l'ai écrit pour **Atria97**, vu que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça lui plaira ^^ Merci à ma bêta, comme toujours, ma Chit' sœur, **Twilight-Dark**.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de **Kurumada-Sama**, les tortures qu'ils subissent, si !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

Pour l'amour d'une rose

* * *

**Dans la vie on n'a qu'un seul grand amour et tous ceux qui précèdent sont des amours de rodage et tous ceux qui suivent sont des amours de rattrapage.**

* * *

Le Temple était silencieux. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Les rares personnes qui passaient par là veillaient à ne pas briser le silence. Et lui, comme toujours était là, seul, silhouette silencieuse et solitaire dans ses appartements. Comme à son habitude, assis en lotus sur ses coussins. Mais pour une fois, Shaka, Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, ne méditait pas. Il lisait.

Il ne fallait pas croire que, s'il gardait les yeux fermés en permanence, il n'aima pas lire. Au contraire même ! Les livres étaient une des deux raisons qui le faisait ouvrir les paupières en temps de paix. La deuxième étant une certaine personne...

La page tourna. Lentement. Comme si le propriétaire des lieux lui-même ne voulait pas briser le silence. Mais si les yeux parcouraient les lignes inscrites sur le papier, une partie de son esprit n'était pas concentré dessus. La veille... Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela ? Il revoyait encore la colère dans ses yeux... Et la douleur... Et pourquoi ? Pour une bêtise ! Un simple détail qui, si cela ne le dérangeait pas lui, semblait agacé...

Shaka releva la tête. Il sentait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son Temple. Et pas n'importe qui ! Un instant, il se demanda si _Il _allait traverser sans s'arrêter ou bien...

Il sentit le visiteur hésité à la porte de ses appartements. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Silencieuse, comme le reste du Temple. Lentement, délibérément, Shaka baissa son regard, le reportant sur le livre qu'il tenait. Essayant de lire. Mais la présence de son visiteur qui approchait le troublait. Ainsi, il était revenu ? Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Tout dans son attitude laissait penser que, absorber par sa lecture, il n'avait ni entendu, ni sentit l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Alors qu'en réalité son esprit suivait le Cosmos du visiteur alors qu'il le rejoignait dans son salon, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait sans un mot face à lui. Mais il savait que Shaka l'avait senti. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de signaler sa présence:

-Shaka...

Ne pouvant plus faire semblant - et ne le voulant pas - l'interpellé ferma son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans les fermer. Pas besoin. Pas avec lui.

-Aphrodite, salua-t-il.

Après s'être interrompu, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais fut pris de vitesse.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Aphrodite. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était stupide et...

À son tour, il s'interrompit alors que la main de l'hindoue se posait sur sa joue. Shaka n'en revenait pas. Il venait s'excuser ? Alors que c'était à cause de lui... ! Sauf que le Poisson avait eu le courage de revenir. Alors que lui n'avait pas eu la force de monter le rejoindre...

-Non Aphro'. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser alors que tu as raison !

-Raison ? J'ai dit que des âneries, oui !

-Non, je...

-Je t'ai dit que je serais patient ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, pas dû m'énerver pour ça !

-Moi non plus. Me moquer n'était pas une bonne chose. C'est moi qui ai commencé avec ça. C'est moi qui m'excuse... Si tu me pardonnes bien sûr !

-Idiot ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas te pardonner ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il sourit, rapidement imité par Shaka. Il lui semblait que la dispute de la veille n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Comment avaient-ils faillit tout gâcher à cause de _ça_ ?

-Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, continua le Suédois.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, petit Poisson.

Nouvel échange de sourires, beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus éclatant. Et un baiser, si brulant. La preuve de leur amour. Leur serment secret...

Ils étaient maintenant dans les bras de l'autre et leurs lèvres semblaient ne jamais pouvoir se lâcher. Ce fut pourtant le cas au bout d'un moment. Presque malheureusement, ils se séparèrent. Pas trop cependant. Juste assez pour observer le visage de l'autre.

-N'empêche, murmura doucement Shaka, tu as quand même raison...

Mais ses protestations furent vite réduites au silence par un autre baiser. Le Temple était silencieux. Cela avait toujours été le cas...

* * *

_La veille..._

Quand on y repense, la soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient diné ensemble, comme d'habitude. Chez Shaka, pour changer un peu. D'habitude, ils passaient leur temps ensemble chez le Poisson. Pas parce qu'il n'aima pas le Temple de Shaka, ou que ce dernier n'apprécia pas d'avoir du monde chez lui. Juste que Aphrodite avait la manie de se lever tôt pour s'occuper de ses roses et qu'il ne voulait pas remonter jusqu'à son Temple. Ni le soir, ni à l'aube. Alors, ils dormaient au Douzième Temple et Shaka faisait sa méditation matinale dans le jardin de roses.

Mais pas ce soir. Shaka avait passé l'après-midi avec Mû. Aphrodite avait passé la journée en ville avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Shura et DeathMask. Et l'Hindoue avait préparé le repas chez lui pour une fois. Donc, c'était là-bas qu'Aphrodite l'avait rejoint.

Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Le Suédois parlait toujours plus que son amour, mais ça ne les avaient jamais dérangé. Shaka se contentait de l'écouter en donnant son avis de temps en temps. Il apprenait ainsi tous les derniers potins du Sanctuaire et des quartiers avoisinants, entrecoupés de _"Je n'aurais pas pensé..."_, _"Tu savais que... ?" _et des autres phrases étonnés du Poisson avant qu'il ne reprenne son récit. Mais il fallut attendre le dessert pour que la nouvelle soit lâché:

-Shaka ? Devine qui sort ensemble.

La demande avait étonné l'Hindoue. Ils étaient déjà passé par le chapitre du _"Qui sort avec qui, qui trompe qui et avec qui...". _Qu'il lui pose la question maintenant signifiait que ce devait être une bonne nouvelle.

-Aphro', je suis nul en devinette...

-C'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort !

-... Alors ?

-Shura et Deathy !

Shaka, qui débarrassait, se figea.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Les yeux de l'homme le plus proche des Dieux s'étaient rivés sur les siens. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal, mais l'étincelle d'incompréhension qu'il y lu l'étonna.

-Parce que DeathMask est complètement fou.

Froide analyse de la Vierge. L'étonnement se transformait lentement en colère chez le Poisson.

-Et alors ? Il n'aurait pas le droit de connaitre l'amour lui aussi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclama Shaka qui venait de découvrir le terrain miné. Je dis juste que c'est étonnant, surtout avec Shura. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. Si on oublie le passé de tueur bien sûr.

Aphrodite avait froncé les sourcils. Shaka n'était pas d'un grand tact quand il s'y mettait et quand il essayait d'arranger les choses, il empirait généralement la situation. Sachant que le Poisson prenait la mouche à chaque fois que quelqu'un critiquait ses amis ou sa moitié, ça ne loupa pas.

-Moi aussi, je suis un tueur. Ça te dérange peut être ? C'est peut être ça qui te retient face à moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tueurs ou non, ils sont en couple. Véritablement. Coucher ensemble dès le premier jour ne les a pas dérangés !

Shaka savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répliquer. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'envenimer un peu plus la situation. Il aurait dû se contenter de hocher la tête et de lui servir une part de gâteau. La conversation aurait dévié sur autre chose et ils en seraient restés là. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Aphrodite remettait en question sa décision à attendre avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Et cette constatation le mit surement aussi en colère que le Suédois, le poussant à déclarer d'une voix glaciale:

-Parce que, d'après toi, il faut obligatoirement coucher ensemble pour former un couple ? Mais alors, combien de couples as-tu formés vu le nombre de personnes avec qui tu as couché ?

Il s'était mordu les lèvres, mais trop tard. Aphrodite avait pâlit. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause la volonté de Shaka et celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur toutes les aventures qu'il avait eu avant. C'était les deux sujets tabous. Deux sujets brisés.

-Si tu me trouves trop souillé pour ton corps si pur, mon amour ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre la réponse, sans voir les yeux de Shaka s'agrandirent, sans l'écouter crier son nom, Aphrodite était partit.

Pour la première fois depuis la déclaration du Poisson, ils n'avaient pas dormis dans le même lit, encore moins dans la même maison...

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Aphrodite dormait près de lui, à moitié roulé en boule, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le contemplait ainsi dans son sommeil. C'était même régulier en fait. Si, de jour, sa beauté était accessible à tous, de nuit, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. D'un geste tendre, Shaka retira une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Si beau... Pourtant, son esprit n'était pas concentré sur la beauté du jeune homme, mais toujours sur la dispute de la veille. Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Ou est-ce qu'il devrait franchir le pas ? Le premier soir, Aphrodite lui avait promis d'être patient. Il n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchit jusqu'à hier.

S'il continuait ainsi, est-ce qu'il devrait s'attendre à d'autres reproches du Poisson ? Est-ce que ce dernier partirait, fatigué d'attendre ? Dans toutes les rumeurs que lui rapportait Aphrodite, il se rappelait très bien celle de Camus qui aurait fait patienter deux mois Milo pour tester son amour avant de se donner à lui. Mais lui ? Faisait-il juste ça parce qu'il n'était pas près ? Ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser un des préceptes de Bouddha, qui avait bannit les plaisirs de la chair ?

Un jour, Mû lui avait sorti une phrase quand ils avaient discutés de son respect pour les règles ordonnés par celui dont il était la réincarnation. Une phrase qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. _"Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu n'es pas B__ouddha...". _Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ?...

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge sursauta pour voir le Suédois le regarder avec des yeux fatigués, pas plus endormit que lui. Mais presque. Il venait de se réveiller apparemment. À moins que ça ne soit lui quand il lui avait touché le visage ?

-Je réfléchissais...

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il n'en avait pas l'envie de toute façon. Et Aphrodite avait surement compris tout seul... Doucement, il se coucha contre lui, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de lui effleurer le visage une nouvelle fois. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il lui murmura de passer une bonne nuit. Et s'endormit. Du moins, essaya. Car après une minute de silence...

-Shaka ?

-Hum ?

Vu la voix fatigué qu'il avait, il devait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer distinctement:

-Je t'aime. Et qu'importe le temps à attendre, je t'ai promis que je serais patient. C'est toujours le cas.

Shaka sentit ses lèvres trembler dans la nuit. Comment Aphrodite savait-il à quoi il pensait ? Mais c'était surtout cette phrase qui l'avait troublé. Parce que c'était pour lui qu'il avait réitéré cette promesse. Et que, connaissant sa détermination, Aphrodite serait capable d'attendre jusqu'à sa mort...

Le temps que l'Hindoue ne retrouve la force de parler, Aphrodite s'était rendormit. Et quand Shaka fit pareil à son tour, il avait pris sa décision...

La journée commença bien... D'habitude, quand Shaka ouvrait les yeux, quelques heures après l'aube, Aphrodite n'était déjà plus là. Il le rejoignait dans son jardin et méditait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit. Et pourtant... Pourtant, ce matin, Aphrodite était là, contre lui, yeux ouverts et grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour !

Shaka ne put retenir un sourire et au plaisir de lui donner un baiser avant de lui demander:

-Je pensais que tu serais reparti chez toi...

Aphrodite prit un air songeur avant de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules:

-Je préfère te regarder te réveiller à mes côtés que comme hier, passer la matinée seul...

-Aphro'...

Rien que pour l'air triste, Shaka lui donna un second baiser. Chose à éviter quand on a affaire à un Poisson très comédien ! Du coup, Shaka se retrouva bientôt avec un poids mort sur lui et le visage d'un certain Chevalier à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Aphro' ! À quoi tu joues ?

-À l'attaque du Poulpe Géant !

-Heu... C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que je ne te lâcherais pas si facilement !

-Eh !

-Fallait réfléchir avant de sortir avec le Suédois !

-Avec un Poisson cannibale surtout !

-Mais qui a bon goût !

-Descends de là !

-Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la journée !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Aphro'...

Oui, la journée commençait bien...

* * *

L'idée conçut par Shaka était assez simple à réaliser. Aussi passa-t-il la journée - après s'être débarrassé du Poisson - à médité et ne s'en occupa-t-il qu'avant de rejoindre Aphrodite. Qui eut d'ailleurs le droit à une curieuse question:

-Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce weekend ?

-Spécial de quel genre ?

-Du genre "est-ce que tu es pris" ?

Là, le Suédois dû regarder fixement celui qu'il aimait pour s'assurer que sa question était sérieuse.

-À part passé ma journée avec toi, je n'ai pas d'autres occupations.

-Très bien...

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais pour rien voyons...

Bizarrement, ce fut dur à croire. Shaka n'était pas du genre à poser des questions pour rien. Mais Aphrodite eu beau essayé les câlineries et les bouderies, la Vierge ne lui en dit pas plus. Jusqu'au weekend...

Voir Shaka dans son Temple n'avait pas surpris Aphrodite bien qu'il soit presque 13h et que c'était à peu près à cette heure-là qu'il allait méditer. Mais le voir avec une – non, deux - valises était plus étonnant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'emmène en weekend.

Réaction naturel chez un Poisson: ouvrir grand la bouche et la refermer sans rien dire. Enfin, si, mais pas quelque chose d'une grand intelligence:

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai préparé tes affaires, tu viens ?

-Mais... On ne va pas partir comme ça ?

-Le Pope a donné ses autorisations.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mes roses !...

-On sera de retour demain soir normalement. Elles ne vont pas souffrir.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'emmener la personne que j'aime en weekend ?

La remarque fut suffisante pour couper la voix à Aphrodite. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de rejoindre son amour qui les téléporta... Dans une roseraie ! Mais une roseraie beaucoup plus grande que celle d'Aphrodite et remplit de monde !

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-A Paris. Bienvenue au Salon des Roses.

Les yeux du Suédois semblaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête. Il se rappelait un soir avoir fait allusion - en fait, il en avait parlé pendant toute la soirée - à ce Salon situé dans la capitale française et réunissant tous les passionnés de roses des quatre coins de la Terre. Mais cela remontait à plusieurs mois et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shaka se serait rappelé de son intérêt.

-Tu...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux ce qui se déroulait face à lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne put que murmurer:

-Merci...

-Mais de rien mon amour !

Comprenant ses larmes et son bonheur, Shaka lui laissa le temps de récupérer avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener avec lui le long des allées.

L'après-midi fut animé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Aphrodite s'arrêtait à chaque stand, posait des questions au propriétaire et repartait au pas de course, suivit par une Vierge hilare - avouons-le, il ne s'était surement jamais autant amusé que de voir son amour courir comme un enfant dans un grand magasin à qui on a promis de lui acheter ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Il y eu même une petite dispute avec un des marchands qui expliquait à un couple de clients que si leurs roses ne tenaient pas, c'était qu'ils habitaient en Côte d'Azur, un coin malheureusement trop chaud "pour les pauvres fleurs". Mais ça se serait arrangé s'ils faisaient comme lui et mettaient un peu de son super-engrais pour aider les "fleurs si chéries" à résister à la chaleur.

Là, Aphrodite s'était interposé et avait répliqué qu'il vivait en Grèce et que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une roseraie. Sans était suivit un sérieux mélange d'injures moitié suédoise et grec pour un certain Poisson pendant que Shaka expliquait aimablement aux deux clients catastrophés qu'il n'existait aucun super-engrais qui ne soit pas dangereux pour la nature et pour les plantes et que le naturel et le temps donnaient de très bon résultat. Il avait ensuite dû séparer le marchand et Aphrodite et éloigner ce dernier - il lui avait fallu trois rangés et une demi-heure pour se calmer - tandis que d'autres marchands s'en prenaient à l'infortuné voleur (car il n'y avait pas grand doute possible !).

Enfin - ou malheureusement - le Salon prit fin et Shaka emmena le Suédois dans l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé et où les attendaient déjà leurs bagages. La soirée qui suivit ne fut également pas de tout repos avec un diner au restaurant et une marche le long des Champs Élysée. Ils avaient même longuement débattu pour savoir si oui ou non, monter en haut de la Tour Effel et illuminer le ciel grâce à leurs Cosmos était une bonne idée. Il fut finalement décidé que Shion n'apprécierait pas la scène et risquait de les empêcher de repartir en weekend, aussi se contentèrent-ils d'y montés - ah bon, c'était fermé ? - et de passer une bonne heure à discuter de tout et de rien en admirant la vue.

Ils finirent cependant par revenir à l'hôtel alors que minuit sonnait...

-Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? demanda soudain Aphrodite, négligemment allongé sur le lit alors que l'Hindoue était accoudé au balcon de leur chambre.

-Te faire plaisir ne suffit pas comme réponse ?

Aphrodite se leva et alla le rejoindre, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête sur son dos.

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?...

-Merci beaucoup...

-Mais de rien mon Amour.

Ledit amour sourit dans son dos et le fit pivoter pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire en échange ? J'aurais bien prévue une nuit de folie mais...

-Et pourquoi pas ? Le coupa Shaka.

-Je... Quoi ?

Mais le Chevalier de la Vierge ne répéta pas. De toute façon, Aphrodite avait bien entendu.

-Shaka, je... Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, je t'ai dit que je pourrais attendre et...

L'Hindoue l'embrassa, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Quand il le lâcha, il murmura doucement:

-Tu m'as promit d'attendre et tu l'as fait. Maintenant, je suis près. Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que j'en ai envie.

Aphrodite sourit, d'un sourire éclatant de bonheur tandis que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il l'embrassa à son tour, puis l'entraina dans la chambre...

_{Should I continue?} {Ska jag fortsätta?__} __{Dois-je continuer ?__} …._

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
